Heridas
by R.C. Yuxiel
Summary: Dicen que cuando hay amor es suficiente... Que el amor lo puede todo, desde mover cielo mar y tierra... Hasta parar guerras, pero... ¿El sufrimeinto se puede pagar con amor?, ¿Sera lo bastante fuerte?, ¿Sera amor verdadero?...


Dicen que cuando hay amor es suficiente... Que el amor lo puede todo, desde mover cielo mar y tierra... Hasta parar guerras, pero...

¿El sufrimeinto se puede pagar con amor?, ¿Sera lo bastante fuerte?, ¿Sera amor verdadero?...

Advertencias: Lengiaje explicito, violencia, abuso sexual, violacion, drama y Angust, AU. Multichapter.

Los personajes son propiedad de Maky Murakamy.

...---...---...

Capitulo 1._ Epilogo.

Las nubes grisáceas se apoderaban amenazantemente del cielo anaranjado que cubria Tokyo, las 5 de la tarde marcaba la gran torre del colegio cercano, el día parecia mas frío de lo que en realidad era.

En una banca podia apreciarse a dos jovenes, exhaustos de tanto caminar probablemente, un poco decaídos, el mayor era pelirrojo y se encontraba sosteniendo un gran periodico entre sus manos...

- amm creo que este... este se ve bien...- Hiroshi Nakano, tenia apenas 19 años, se dedico a sombrear algunos anuncios que en la seccion de empleos se presentaban ante el, llevaban todo el dia yendo y viniendo de cualquier lugar donde veian la posibilidad de un empleo y en todos lados la misma respuesta obstruia sus sueños: NULA EXPERIENCIA

- Ha, ¿Pero como piden experiencia si no nos dan trabajo? - Desesperado había soltado al aire al ver una ves mas que pedian lo que no tenian. Decidido volvio a sumergirse en el periodico... tenían que encontrar algo.

- humm - El pequeño niño se remolineo al lado de Hiro, tenia cabellos rosados. El monologo del pelirrojo le desperto- ¿Nee Hiro? - abrio sus hermosos ojos dejando ver unas violaceas orbes que miraban al mayor con amor - nee... oye me duelen los pies Hiro - Dijo casi apunto de llorar, el mayor lo miro y sintio como algo en su interior se rompia, frustrado e impotente por la mala suerte que ese dia les habia seguido, solo pudo sonreirle para tranquilizarlo.

- Lo se Shu – Le acaricio el cabello paternalmente - Pero ya veras como tendremos suerte ¿He? - El sonido de su estomago le recordo que no habían probado alimento en lo que llevaba del dia, por lo que hurgo en los bolsillos de su desgastados jeans y saco un par de yenes - Toma Shu, mira alla junto al arbol de Sakura hay un carrito de arroz, por que no vas por un poco, mientras sigo buscando algo ¿ne?-Le volvio a sonreir y le indico el lugar con una seña, la mirada del menor se ilumino y alegre tomo el dinero, para ir por la comida.

- ¡Claro Hiro!

- ¡HAhh! -dejo escapar un suspiro canzado al ver que apenas le quedaban 1000 yenes en su bolsillo, el tiempo apremiaba y el dinero que el horfanato les había dado se había acabado, si no encontraban un empleo rapido tendrian que volver a la calle, los ojos se le llenaron de impotentes lagrimas que contubo, no podia dejarse bencer el era el pilar de el pequeño Shuichi, era su onii-san, como el menor le llamaba de cariño, volteo a verlo y lo vio alegre esperando a que el vendedor le atendiera, era un niño hermoso; aun no entendia como es que la madre de él, había tenido la sangre fria de abandonarle, como es que permitio que terminara en el lugar donde se conocieron?-

a Hiro con sus 19 años habia muchas cosas que no entendia, pero sabia que algo verdaderamente algo grave le hobligo a la desdichada mujer abandonar tan hermoso bebe, y no era solo por su belleza fisica, que era indiscutible,... el menor era un angel, inocente y puro, demaciado para el gusto del mayor, ya que eso lo hacia indefenso, no tenia malicia ni desconfiaba de los demas, apesar del horfanato Shuchi había desarrollado una personalidad buena y cervicial, era noble y risueño, lo que hiba encontra de todos los pronosticos de un niño que fue criado desde el nacimiento en uno de los horfenilatos mas pobres del barrio de Shibuya.

Meneo la cabeza de forma negativa, auyentando esos pensamientos, tenia cosas mas importantes de que ocuparse, decidido con fuerzas renovadas volvo a tomar el periodico, pasaba pagina tras pagina, buscando incesantemente. A su lado Shuichi se encontraba sentado en la banca mirandolo como ponia toda su concentracion en el papel frente a sus ojos, sonrio alegremente, cuanto queria al mayor: Su Onii-san!, como el le llamaba, por que lo era -penso-, Hiro siempre lo habia tratado como a un hermano pequeño, cubriendo las nececidades de ambos: Algien a quien cudar, Alguien que cuide.

Extraña nececidad de los seres humanos pero que a ellos los había llevado a unirse, claro que Shuichi no lo pensaba de esa forma siempre recibio amor de parte del pelirrojo y el respondio como fue tratado. Los tiempos eran dificiles pero no se arrepentia de seguirlo, apesar de que a el le quedaba un tiempo mas en el horfanato, cuando Hiro tubo que salir por ser mayor de edead decidieron irse juntos, solos en el mundo sin nadie que los quisiera, mas haya del estimo cotidiano, o el afecto causado de la ternura y la responsabilidad, el unico amor verdadero que recbian era mutuamente... por lo que ellos eran su unica familia, años con soñar que vivian lejos del orfelinato y ahora lo cumplian, que duro era llebar los sueños a la realida, pero ahi estaban a contra de todo, valiendose por si mismos y libres que era lo que importaba, se acurruco en el brazo de su amigo y viendo las nubes tornarse mas grices comio la bola de arroz que tenia entre las manos.

Hiro abrio los ojos desorbitadamente, este parecia la salvacion, el anuncio que les cambiaria la vida de ser cierto, no pedian mucho y daban demaciado:

_Empresas Seguchi Co. S.A. De C.: Recepcinista(s), Secretarios (as) Estudios minimos de Preparatoria, Conclusos.__Edad minima de 18 Años. Disponibilidad de__horario. Manejo de paquete basico de Windows Vista.__Ingles 90% (Obligatorio),Presentacion, Exelente. Experiencia No Necesaria. Sueldo:500 Dolares__a la precentarce con__Solictud Elaborada en: Calle Sekai N° 53,Con__el Señor Claud Winchester._

¡Tenian todo!: El tiempo que quisieran disponible, ambos manejaban las computadoras a la perfeccion, acababan de finalizar el Bachillerato, no les pedian experiecia, él hablaba el ingles al 100%, Shuichi... bueno el solo manejaba un 60%, pero con su ayuda eso seria cosa facil, podrian cubrirlo, y no habria problema, en un par de meses Shuichi cumpliria la mayoria de edad (18 años) y bueno... dios, tendria que ayudarlos, si conseguian ese trabajo sus problemas desaparecerian, podrian pagar la renta entre los dos y los gastos sin ningun problema, le daria al fin la vida a su hemano que siempre merecio, El se daria la vida que tanto le havia sido negada.

Con los ojos llenos de alegria se dirigio a Shuichi y le sonrio alegremente

- Shu-chan creo que hemos conseguido trabajo...

La tarde estaba cayendo tornano el cielo en rojizo, pero el no le prestaba la minima atencion al bello panorama que desde el 10 Mo. piso de su oficina se apreciaba, lo unico que atraia su atencion eran los papeles sobre su escritorio, que revisava y leia sin sesar, de ves en ves se llevaba el cigarro de entre sus dedos hacia su boca, para dejar que la nicotina impregnara sus pulmones.

- ¡ja! ¿A esto llaman plan de trabajo?, ¡Bola de inutiles estupidos! - Sonreia con malicia, el negocio le favoecia mucho a sus empresas y el no dejaria ir tan gratos beneficos, por un momento se sintio conforme con sigo mismo y se dirigio al pequeño y fino comunicador que sobre su escritorio de Caoba se encontraba.

- ¡Akira! - Llamo entono energico- maldita sea!, Akira responde!!

- Te recuerdo que despediste a Akira, Eir-san - El dueño de las empresas Seguchi, acababa de entrar a su despacho, viendolo paternalemnte como a el le gustaba pensar que lo veia el rubio frio frente a el.

- Seguichi, ¿Que diablos quieres acá? - El tono de fastidio era notorio, Yuki no soportaba a mucha gente y el ojos-verdes no era la exepccion.

- Vamos Eiri, ¿Por que no te relajas mas y bienes con migo a comer?... Ya es hora del almuerzo.

- ¡Claro!, Por que no dejo todo botado acá, y nos vamos como un par de enamorados a algun hotel de los que frecuentas? - Le dijo con claro tono de sarcasmo, cosa que provoco en el mayor una sonora carcajada.

- Ok entendi hoy tampoco accederas a mi invitacon, espero ese humor tuyo mejore con tu nuevo asistente - Sin mas salio del amplio despacho y cerro la puerta tras de si, dejando al ocupante absorto en su trabajo.

- Espero sea eficiente, si no, lo despedire en el acto - Dijo al ahire para si mismo volviendo a su ordenador donde vaia los avances del trabjo....

- Bien Shuichi, pues ya estamos aca, calle Sekai, N° 53, se que este sera nuestro pase para un mejor futuro Shu.

Hiro le acaricio los cabellos rosados con alegria y esperanza, adentrandose ambos al edifcio en donde ellos creian seria una mejor calidad de vida... Pero donde no sabian les esperaban ahun muchas lagrimas que derramar.....

Continuara...


End file.
